


Bundle of joy

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A au fic about Aaron meeting eve for the first time
Relationships: Chas Dingle/Paddy Kirk
Kudos: 4





	Bundle of joy

I enter the hospital room and see mum and paddy laying on the bed holding my little sister. They both have a look of pure joy and wonder in their eyes. Mum waves me over and let's me hold her for the first time. I can't believe how small she is or how beautiful. I smile down at her in happiness, but I am also a bit sad at the same time because I can't help remember grace my other little sister who I never got to hold because she had only lived a short time after her birth. I wonder if grace had looked as beautiful as the bundle of joy but then again babies all look the same at the age don't they? I hear mum say "she's perfect isn't she?" I nod in agreement and kiss my sister on the forehead. I then look at mum and Paddy and ask "have you decided on her name yet" Paddy nods and proudly says "yes, her name is eve"


End file.
